Corazón de Tramórea
by AliceSesshTaisho
Summary: Quedan pocos días para que las tres lunas entren en conjunción y el dios loco Tubilok abra las puertas del infernal Prates, lo que provocará la aniquilación de Tramórea, Sesshomaru e InuYasha tratan de evitarlo, cabalgando por separado hacia la misteriosa Tártara la ciudad prohibida del este que flota sobre el abismo. Adaptación.


**Disclaimer aplicado/ **InuYasha ©Rumiko Takahashi. El corazón de Tramórea© Javier Negrete.

**Aclaración/** Adaptación de Corazón de Tramórea a InuYasha, sin ánimo de lucro.

**El Corazón de Tramórea**

**| ¿Comienzo? **

**·**

_Me llamo Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru May._

_Desde ayer no hemos hecho otra cosa que cabalgar sobre los mismos caballos que hace poco combatieron contra nosotros en Roca de Sangre. Aunque hombres y animales están agotados y hemos dejado a muchos en camino, seguimos adelante. _

_Galopamos hacia el este, siempre hacia el este. Ayer vimos como las nevadas cumbres de Atagaira* crecían poco a poco ante nuestros ojos. Más allá de ellas, si es que logramos atravesarlas por los túneles cuyo secreto guardan celosamente las Atagairas, nos espera lo desconocido. _

_¿Cómo es posible que setecientos locos convocados por un excéntrico mago cabalguemos hacia un destino que ignoramos, para guerrear contra lis mismos dioses a los que hemos adorado durante toda nuestra vida?_

_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_

_Pienso en ello, porque tampoco tengo otra cosa que hacer mientras miro hacia el frente entre las orejas de mi yegua que cabalgo hoy por segunda vez tras hacer montado en mis otros dos caballos de refresco._

_Todo empezó hace tres años, con la muerte de mi señor _Inu No Taisho_, dueño de la Espada de Fuego y general en jefe de la Horda Roja. Aunque nunca llegó a esclarecerse, sé que Inu No Taisho murió envenenado. Quien dio la orden fue uno de los capitanes de la Horda, __tah __Naraku*, que ambicionaba convertirse en nuevo Zemalnit*. _

_Yo vivía tranquilo en Mígranz*, como capitán de la Horda Roja, con una joven concubina llamada Kagura. A veces, cuando veía a Inu No Taisho desenvainar la Espada de Fuego, me imaginaba que algún día me convertiría en Zemalnit. ¿Qué maestro de la espada no habría fantaseado con esa idea?_

_Y entonces Inu No Taisho murió y Zemal* se quedó sin dueño. Los monjes Pinakles aparecieron para llevársela y nos dijeron: "revelaremos su paradero en el templo de Tarimán en Koras el día primero del mes de Kamaldanil" Sólo los Tahedorantes, los grandes maestros del apesada con siete o más marcas, podíamos luchar por ella._

_Así empezó la carrera por la Espada de Fuego, Naraku no estaba dispuesto a competir limpiamente. Nunca había sido rival para mí con la espada, pero me aventajaba en falta de escrúpulos, Asesinó vilmente a Kagura y delante de su cabeza cortada pretendió que yo le jurara fidelidad._

_No lo hice. Entré en Urtahitéi, la tercera aceleración que sólo yo como maestro del noveno grado, tenía derecho a conocer y huí abriéndome paso con mi espada Krima. Aunque no pude matar a Naraku, juré que lo haría tarde o tremprano._

**«.»**

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto!**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, si lo es, o no lo es, déjame un rw para saberlo onegai! Sayonara.**_

_**Glosario.**_

_**Atagaira**__: Reino montañoso, habitado por una raza de mujeres guerreras, las Atagairas. _

_**Horda Roja**__: Ejército de mercenarios que constituye un estado independiente, fundado por Ino No Taisho. Su jefe actual es Sesshomaru May._

_**Tah:**__ Título de cortesía que se antepone al nombre de un Tahedorán._

_**Tahedorán**__: Maestro mayor del Tahedo, autorizado para dar clase a todo tipo de discípulos, siempre que sean de grado inferior. Para convertirse en Tahedorán hay que conseguir siete marcas de maestría. Existen dos grados más, el octavo y el noveno, y un décimo que es honorífico y que tan sólo posee el gran Maestre de Uhdanfiúm. Se reconoce a uno por las marcas rojas de su brazalete y por el diente de sable que lleva en el cinto. _

_**Tahedo:**__ El Arte de la Espada._

_**Zemalnit:**__ Legítimo propietario de la Espada de Fuego. _

_**Zemal:**__ La espada de Fuego, arma forjada por el dios Tarimán. _

_**Aceleración:**__ Práctica ancestral de los maestros del Tahedo, que aumenta durante un lapso de tiempo la velocidad y agilidad de sus movimientos y en cierta medida también su fuerza. Consumen rápidamente la energía del cuerpo de mono que tras ellas hay que reponer fuerzas. Se cree que existen tres aceleraciones, __Portahitéi__, aprenden los Ibatahes, __Mirtahietéi__: los Tahedoranes, Y __Urtahitéi__, la aceleración secreta que sólo deberían conocer maestros de noveno grado. Los dioses conocen otras dos más. _

_**Krima:**__ Espada de Sesshomaru May, forjada por el espadero Beorig en el año 923. _


End file.
